Misinterpretation
by Hurricane Shirnen
Summary: Written for Rosa Aquafire's Cracked Out Pairing challenge. What would happen if two morphs fell in love? Enter three rappers and a rabid monk. Prologue and chapter one up.
1. Prologue: Shizzle our collective nizzle

One sunny day in Ostia, a happy magic seal trotted along-

No, no... That's not right. Let's try that again...

On an average gloomy day at the Dragon's Gate, Kishuna was sitting in a dark room near the gate, awaiting for the return of his dear friend. Denning had promised to bring him some pants, which obviously thrilled Kishuna. He was tired of covering himself all day.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door! Kishuna ran over to the heavy iron bar that locked the entrance and pulled it back, allowing the knocker in.

It wasn't Denning. It wasn't Denning at all.

It was Pent and Gonzales.

The mage general winked at Kishuna.

"Hey, ho, whaazzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup! I'm Crackin' Pants, and this is mah homie, King Gonzo! Yo yo yo!"

King Gonzo sighed. "Crackin' Pants, King Gonzo no like this. Yo, peeps"

So the magic seal invited them in for tea and cookies, using an elaborate messaging system created from a rock, a Fimbulvetr tome's 'About the Author' page, and a large crab. Crackin' Pants and King Gonzo wandered around the kitchen inspecting the knickknacks as Kishuna searched for some teabags.

Then the knocker sounded again.

Loudly.

Denning stood outside the door, holding a large pair of pants. He continued to knock on the door, mumbling under his breath. "This is a message from Lord Nergal: 'I await you on the Dread Isle'... Hmph."

His fellow morph opened the door, his face lightening at the sight of the pants.

Meanwhile, Pants and Gonzo were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Kishuna to get back... When the IDEA struck.

"Hey, Gonzo."  
"Yes Pants?"

"You know what would be funny, yo?"  
"No Pants."  
"Well, no pants WOULD be funny, y'dig, but you know what would REALLY shizzle our collective nizzle?"  
"What Pants?"  
"If I messed with Lil' Shuna's mind to make him dig the other morph he was rappin' about."  
"What?"  
"Erm. Kishuna."  
"Oh Pants. That makes sense Pants."

"...Use some commas occasionally, King Gonzo."


	2. Chapter One: Enter Spear Doggie Dawg

Misinterpretation

A Denning x Kishuna story

Chapter One: Enter... Spear Doggie Dawg?

Just then, an idea struck Pent- er, Crackin' Pants.

This wasn't just any idea. It was an awesome idea. The most AMAZING idea ever to strike the mage general-turned-rapper.

He glanced over at King Gonzo.

"Yo, homie! I just realized somethin'. Usin' this wiggity whack periscope and a bunch o' mirrory jobs lyin' around the place, I can see Lil' Shuna. Maybe I don't NEED t'mess wit' his mind, G! He's got a look o' adoration in his eyes- Are you even listening, Gonzales?"

The bandit continued to munch on his amazing quintesscense muffin, wishing he'd had stuff like this back in the village. Of course, this being a fanfiction, and Gonzales being a complete idiot, Pent went completely unnoticed.

Meanwhile, at the door, Kishuna was smiling blindingly at the brainless sniper in front of him.

"This is a message from Lord Nergal: 'I await you on the Dread Isle.'"

Kishuna nodded.

"This is a message from Lord Nergal: 'I await you on the Dread Isle?'"

The magic seal shook his head, sighed, and took the pants from the man who was essentially a tape recorder. Slipping the new clothes on, the morphs both walked inside and sat down in their comfy lounge chairs that Nergal had imported all the way from Thria.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Then again, what else is new?

In the kitchen, the two wannabe rappers were having a flaming row.

"Well sorry Pants. Me not know that you were talking Pants."

"How many times do ah have t'rap witchu b'fore y' realize that AH AM NOT A PIECE O' CLOTHING, G! DIG IT!"

"Sorry Pants."

"THAT IS IT! I'M GETTING SPEAR DOGGIE DAWG IN HERE!"

The sage threw his hands up in the air and pulled out a cell phone covered in bling. By bling, of course, I mean pictures of Louise and Klein, as well as some glitter glue. Pink glitter glue.

He punched in a number and began screaming into the phone.

"YO, EPH! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP YER F'ING LIMBS OFF! WITH FORCE, G! DIG IT!"

Kishuna and Denning continued to sit in an awkward silence.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and someone vaulted through the window.

Someone with a spear.

Someone with blue hair.

Someone... with incestual/homosexual tendencies from another continent probably on a different planet although no one is sure seeing as how Nintendo and Intelligent Systems like to keep mum on that sort of thing.

The narrarator gasped for breath.

Someone named Spear Doggie Dawg.

TO BE CONTINUED. MAYBE. GET DOWN WITH YOUR BAD SELVES, G!


End file.
